Ren Jinguji
Freeman that is freewheelingness brightly. A youth with brilliant talent and brightness.''Official character tagline. '''Ren Jinguji' (神宮寺 レン, Jinguuji Ren) is one of the idols you can interact with in Shining Live. He was in the S class during his time at Saotome Academy, and is now a member of ST☆RISH. He is voiced by Junichi Suwabe (諏訪部 順一, [http://haikyo.co.jp/profile/profile.php?ActorID=11470 Suwabe Junichi]).Junichi Suwabe's Official Website/Talent profile __TOC__ Personality A carefree guy who is friendly towards everyone and is a self-confessed ladies man. Ren is quick thinking and highly perceptive. He exudes a brilliant aura that helps with his modeling work. He is known to be carefree and very flirtatious towards women.Official in-game description. Appearance Cards Ren Jinguji (Basic Style)|Basic Style Ren Jinguji (Lesson Style / Gym Trendy)|Lesson Style / Gym Trendy Ren Jinguji (Shining TV Style)|Shining TV Style Ren Jinguji (Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic)|Cooking Style / Kitchen Chic Ren Jinguji (Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music)|Listen to MUSIC ♪ / Listening to Music Ren Jinguji (Dancing with Stars)|Dancing with Stars Ren Jinguji (Shining Live)|Shining Live Ren Jinguji (Shining Super Stars)|Shining Super Stars Ren Jinguji (Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show)|Beach Summer Live! / Summer Beach Show Ren Jinguji (Shining Kingdom)|Shining Kingdom Ren Jinguji (Magical☆Halloween Live)|Magical☆Halloween Live Ren Jinguji (Autumn Memories)|Autumn Memories Ren Jinguji (Sweet Café)|Sweet Café Ren Jinguji (Autumn Basic)|Autumn Basic Ren Jinguji (Sexy Venus)|Sexy Venus Ren Jinguji (Snow Stars Christmas)|Snow Stars Christmas Ren Jinguji (New Year Performance)|New Year Performance Ren Jinguji (Shining☆Romance)|Shining☆Romance Ren Jinguji (Lonely Wolf)|Lonely Wolf Ren Jinguji (Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's)|Happiness Valentine / Happy Valentine's Ren Jinguji (Suits Style / Dressed to Impress)|Suits Style / Dressed to Impress Ren Jinguji (Noir Egoist)|Noir Egoist Ren Jinguji (Grateful White Day)|Grateful White Day Ren Jinguji (Shining Sports Day)|Shining Sports Day Ren Jinguji (Producer)|Producer Ren Jinguji (Fantasy Circus)|Fantasy Circus Ren Jinguji (Monotone Style / Color Coordinated)|(Monotone Style / Color Coordinated) Ren Jinguji (Caught in the Rain)|(Rainy Day) Ren Jinguji (Marine Festival)|Water Guns Mariner / Water Pistol Mariner Ren Jinguji (Glittering Summer Festival Night)|Glittering Summer Festival Night Ren Jinguji (My Only Prince)|My Only Prince Ren Jinguji (Charming Conductor)|Charming Conductor Ren Jinguji (Idols at the Mall)|Select Your Favorite Ren Jinguji (Mystic Shadow)|Mystic Shadow Ren Jinguji (Secret Halloween)|Ghostly Halloween Night Ren Jinguji (School Life Melody)|School Life Melody Ren Jinguji (Holy Night Santa Claus)|Holy Night Santa Claus Ren Jinguji (Winter Snowboarder)|Winter Snowboarder Ren Jinguji (Fortune and Prosperity)|Fortune and Prosperity Ren Jinguji (Glorious Matador)|Glorious Matador Ren Jinguji (Bittersweet Heart)|Bittersweet Heart Ren Jinguji (Floral Easter Bunny)|Floral Easter Bunny Ren Jinguji (Cool Animal Partner)|Cool Animal Partner Ren Jinguji (Cool Denim)|Cool Denim Ren Jinguji (Setsugetsuka)|Setsugetsuka Ren Jinguji (Wonderful Weather)|Wonderful Weather Ren Jinguji (Curry Connoisseur)|Curry Connoisseur Ren Jinguji (Fruits à la Mode)|Fruits à la Mode Ren Jinguji (Rockin' Summer Night)|Rockin' Summer Night Ren Jinguji (Heartful Fragrance)|Heartful Fragrance Ren Jinguji (Be My Partner)|Be My Partner Ren Jinguji (Halloween Twinkle)|Halloween Twinkle Ren Jinguji (Waiter)|Waiter Ren Jinguji (Happy Holiday Choir)|Happy Holiday Choir Ren Jinguji (Elegant Rider)|Elegant Rider Ren Jinguji (New Year Stage)|New Year Stage Ren Jinguji (Director)|Director Ren Jinguji (Setsubun Oni)|Setsubun Oni References Category:Idols Category:ST☆RISH